


Calm Space

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [15]
Category: Cuticle Tantei Inaba | Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Gen, MerMay, Mermaids, references to mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Yeah, it probably was rude, but it wasn't like he actually cared.





	Calm Space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The freedom of the wholly mad

Stopping by a mental hospital — or whatever they were called these days, it was hard to know when he heard people call things by so many different names all the time — to take a breather in the river at the other side of the wall or wherever else he might end up where he might hear the patients’ thoughts, be they human or merpeople, might not be seen as relaxing by anyone else. Was it insulting? Well, it wasn’t as if they knew there was a mind reader nearby, listening in.

The thing was that some of them, the people who thought they were someone else for example (and to be honest it wasn’t like he knew a lot about what went on in people’s minds, only all their thoughts and even the ones they didn’t know they were having) might have peculiar (that’s maybe not the right word for that) minds but to Haruka it was not jarring. So called ‘’normal’’ people were much more annoying to listen to, with their lies and self-obsession and everything else that went on in there.

Was it an insult that he went there to purposefully not try to ignore the thoughts, when he usually tried to block them out, the way he did? No matter, he wasn’t about to tell anyone either way. Still, it was a good way for him to clear his mind and straighten out his own thoughts. Was that a bad thing to do, too? (Not that he cared.) Well, he joined an organization that technically was a terrorist group just so he could kill his own father, so moral wasn’t that big of a deal to him in the first place, but still. He’d personally hate it, probably. Well, it wasn’t like he chose these powers. And some of them would probably be excited. Not that he knew for sure.

Either way though, what you don’t know won’t hurt you, right? Well. Sometimes. But that wasn’t important, that wasn’t important.


End file.
